Lionel Luthor (Earth-2)
The Earth-2 version of Lionel Luthor in the TV series Smallville appeared in four episodes of the show's tenth and final season. Like his normal universe counterpart, he is portrayed by John Glover. Lionel first appears in "Luthor." Clark Kent accidentally activates the mirror box, a Kryptonian device that transports him to Earth-2, an alternate universe where Kal-El was found and adopted by Lionel Luthor rather than the Kents. Lionel named Kal-El "Clark" and raised him to become his enforcer as he successfully took over Metropolis. He also allowed Clark Luthor to kill that Earth's Lex Luthor, though he came to regret it. By the end of the episode, Clark manages to retrieve the mirror box and use it to return to his world, but is unknowingly followed by Lionel. In "Beacon," Lionel reveals himself on the prime Earth, and proceeds to seize control of LuthorCorp from Tess Mercer and Oliver Queen. He later travels to Suicide Slum, where he finds Alexander Luthor, a teenage clone of the original Lex Luthor, and takes him under his wing so he can groom him to be his successor. Later, he is confronted by Martha Kent, only for Alexander to knock Martha unconscious and turn against Lionel, whom he knocks out before setting fire to the Luthor Mansion. Fortunately, they are both saved by Clark Kent. In "Scion," Lionel confronts Tess in the ruins of Cadmus Labs and disbelieves her claims that Alexander is dead (in actuality, Alexander was revealed to be a genetic clone of both Lex and Clark, and underwent a transformation into Conner Kent). When Conner runs away from the Kent Farm after learning that half of his DNA came from Lex, Lionel finds him in the ruins of the Luthor Mansion and gives him a Red Kryptonite ring, causing Conner to fall under the extraterrestrial mineral's personality-altering sway. Later, after Clark destroys the Red Kryptonite ring and restores Conner to normal, Lionel appears with a chunk of Green Kryptonite, weakening both Clark and Conner. He tries to drag Conner away, but Conner declares he's not a Luthor and destroys the Kryptonite with a burst of heat vision. Lionel then leaves the scene. In the episode's final act, Lionel is sitting in his office at LuthorCorp when Tess comes in and informs him she has exposed him as a fraud, leading to Lionel being escorted out of the building by security guards. In the final scene, Lionel visits Lex's grave and expresses his wish that Lex was still alive. At that moment, Darkseid materializes before a terrified Lionel. In "Finale," Lionel has Tess taken captive with the intention to transplant her heart to LX-0, a "perfect" clone of Lex manufactured from other, less-than-perfect clones. However, Tess gets free, shoots Lionel, and escapes. Lionel, mortally wounded, opens the room containing LX-0 and crawls toward the table. When Darkseid materializes, Lionel asks him to restore Lex to life; Darkseid agrees in exchange for Lionel's soul and rips out Lionel's heart and transplants it into LX-0, restoring Lex to life. Darkseid later inhabits Lionel's corpse to confront Clark. When Clark gains the power of flight, he flies through Darkseid, destroying his vessel and seemingly the villain himself. Quotes Category:Articles under construction Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Successful Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Master Orator Category:Abusers Category:Insecure Category:Suicidal Category:Social Darwinists Category:Opportunists Category:Usurper Category:Charismatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Power Hungry Category:Brainwashers Category:Betrayed Category:Remorseful Category:Kidnapper Category:Obsessed Category:Satanism Category:Deal Makers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Con Artists